the king and queens
by beatrice28
Summary: 30 years, 36 months. 2 queens and a revive king. saya wants to live her life to the fullest but her fate is still bound by chaos as long as haji's alive. will she sacrifice her lover for family? or lose them both? find out as saya choose the fate of the two worlds, chiropterans and humans...
1. Chapter 1

I just changed the whole thing because of my bad grammar….it's the worst thing for me. Thanks for the reviews that gave me hope to re-write the whole story .but, it still had errors….

"I wish, she will wake up later." Rika said to herself as she arranged the blood packets in a wooden basket

"you're already impatient, aren't you?" Rena sighed. "It's already thirty years since she fell asleep, maybe just in a week or month, she will be kicking some chiropteran's ass." Rena said with so much anticipation, trying to cheer up her twin sister.

Rika and Rena were twin sisters, daughter of Riku and the queen chiropteran, Diva. Once a week, they visits Saya's nest ,bringing some blood packets in hope of waking her up with their presence.

"It's been a while since we saw a pink rose laid near aunt Saya's cocoon, I bet he's already tired of sending those flowers." Rena mumbled as they climbed towards the Miyagusuku's family tomb.

"Uncle Kai said that the one who always send those flowers was a man called Haji, aunt Saya's chevalier" Rika explained.

When they reached the family tomb, Rena nodded at Rika,signalling her that they both open the door with their full strength. As they open the huge door,they saw saya was still sleeping, positioned like a baby in a womb,her long black hair covered her nude, slender twin sisters seeked a place where they can sit and rest near Saya's cocoon.

"she's still asleep" Rena firmly said as she sat in a corner.

Rika fell silent, she really wanted to have a talk with Saya, asking her about Diva and Riku, their family and what kind of people they are.

Because of her sadness, she found herself singing a hymn. A hymn that their mother used to sang to lulled them both. As Rena heard the sad hymn, she immeadiately bring out a wooden flute and played it. Together, they create a beautiful yet, sad music that their mother used to sang.

As the twins continued the deed, Saya seems to react with the hymn. Her fingers twitched, then slowly her whole body starts to moved. When the twins noticed the movements, they repeated the same hymn with a much , higher tone.

"It's working Rika!, keep it up!" Rena gasped for her breath.

After a few minutes, the cocoon started to breaked, air hissed outside of it. The twins struck in awe as they saw Saya standing in front of them, barely nude. Her two eyes were like two precious ruby, her long black hair was flowing with the winds direction and an innocent smile drawn on her face automatically.

"Blood" Rena whispered "Right!, the blood packets!" Rena gave Rika some of the blood packets, persuading her twin sister to give it to Saya directly.

Rika felt nervous as she took a step forward, her hands were trembling badly. But the innocent smile of Saya gave Rika the strength to pull-out the deed. She managed to give Saya a sip of blood. Saya's red eyes widened. She recalled her memories and regained her strength. She blinked and her eyes turn back to it's normal color of brown.

"Here, wear this" Rena raised a jacket then saya slowly covered it on her body.

"Thanks" she blushed. "by the way, who are you?" saya zipped the jacket entirely.

The twins stared at each other. "We were Diva's twin daughters. I'm Rena and she's Rika" Rena introduced. Saya was shocked to hear those words. The twins could see that saya was close to tears , They immediately comfort her.

"Don't worry aunty, we already know the story behind the death of our parents, uncle kai explained it to us." Rika smiled, making Saya a bit calmer.

"Speaking of kai, where is he?" Saya impatiently asked.

"Uncle kai is just too old to climbed up here, besides ,he want to stay at the Omoro pub together with Lulu. I tell you,there are many customers during weekends." Rena enthusiastically said.

"Rena is right, but I think we should get going or else uncle Kai will scold us" Rika said with a thrifth smile.

"Together with me?, Not anymore" Saya patted the twins shoulders, they immeadiately climbed down towards the road.

Haji woke up from his deep sleep, the first thing he saw was a luminous light covering entirely his sight. His whole body was aching bacause of the previous battle. He wandered his sight, and he saw a figure standing near him. He tried to moved his arms, but it was tied on a steel bar beneath the gourney where he lays covered in a white mattress.

"Don't resist , young man, you hadn't drink any blood for past two weeks." The childish voice echoed around the dark room.

As haji heared the voice, his chiropteran hand starts to trembled, he tried to suppressed it but it was no use. It was a strange feeling whenever Diva was near, but it was far more different from figure took a ste forward towards haji, who was lying on a gourney. She caressed Haji's pale face then it traveled down on his neck.

"You killed almost of my chevaliers, Haji. Creating them was not an easy task, but you can compensate for it." Her voice was soothing, that it makes Haji more uncomfortable.

Another voice echoed around the room. "My queen, all the things you need are already prepared."it was a male voice.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room were lighted up. Every corner of the room shows no shadow nor dirt, it was completely clean and tidy.

Haji tries to concentrate his sight on the blurred image of the person who was standing in front of him. Slowly, he saw the features of the figure unveiled by the light. She was the same age as saya, a bit shorter, her long black hair were braided and her eyes were glowing with the color of bright violet. but There is one thing that horrifies haji, she was the split image of diva.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Surprise?" the young girl said with a sarcastic tone. She walked towards a small metal tray that contains various instruments for an operation. The girl grabbed **

**a syringe with a liquid inside of it and immediately injected it on haji's slender neck, leaving no visible drop.**

"**Don't worry; you'll just sleep for a while." She paused. "And when you wake up, you will be my king." she wiped the remaining blood on haji's neck using her fingers and start to lick it with anticipation.**

**The drug seems to react; the girl was trying to sedate him. haji's eyes starts to blink and he felt dizzy. Yet, he urged himself to stay awake. While fighting the effect of the drug, haji heard a soothing, pleading voice.**

"**haji" the voice reigned inside his head. haji immediately recognized the voice, it was saya.**

_She needs me; she's awake and waiting for me!_

**The thought of seeing saya gave him hope and strength. He managed to break the chain with his bare hands, making the young girl to take a step backward. The glint**

**on her eyes shows amazement and at the same time, fear.**

"**Shoot him!" the young man shouted, ordering the soldiers behind the huge one-way mirror to shoot haji.**

**After breaking the chain, haji leaped towards the metal tray and grasped a scalpel.**

**He threw it towards the violet-eyed queen, but the girl eventually evades it with precise speed.**

_**Not enough, my dear haji…**_

**But as she evades the attack, haji immediately find his cello case and also his clothes. He ran towards the metal gate wanting to see his beloved mistress.**

* * *

**As they reached the front of the omoro pub, the twins and saya saw lulu trimming the bushes near the establishment.**

"**Hey! Lulu" Rena shouted.**

**Startled, lulu faces behind and smile toward the twins. "Oh! Rena, welcome home and …" Lulu saw saya standing behind the twins.**

"**Saya! You're awake!" the Schiff girl ran towards saya…**

"**I guess so," saya smiled and hugged lulu.**

"**umm, Lulu. Will you please open the door? , this basket is so heavy" rika lifted the wooden basket while her hands were trembling.**

"**Oh! Sure" lulu opened the door. Chimes clanked and the twins stepped inside.**

"**We're home!" the twins remove their sandals while saya follows them.**

**Saya saw an old man wiping a wide, round table and he was wearing a white apron.**

"**What happened to the both of you? It's already past six…." His words were not finished as he saw saya standing behind the twins. He wiped his rectangular eyeglass**

**And took a step forward towards saya .He stared at the red-eyed queen as if he was inspecting something. After he was already satisfied, the old man smiles brightly.**

"**Is that really you, saya?" the old man asked. His facial expression shows both happiness and shock.**

**Saya's heart pounded faster. She stared at the old man's features, it remind her of someone. Someone who she always rely on .Then an idea took her by surprise.**

"**Is that you, kai?" tears flowed on her cheeks. The old man sighed and patted saya's head as if she was child.**

"**It's me saya, welcome home" kai threw his arms around saya. The red-eyed queen looked fragile and vulnerable in his arms. saya hugged kai tightly that he can't totally breath.**

**Suddenly, saya's stomach grumbled loudly .The sad atmosphere change into a lively one. The twins laughed while saya looked embarrassed.**

"**Wait here, I'll cook your favorite food and we will eat together." Kai said with a husky voice.**

_Eat together..sounds nice._

**As the old man vanished, saya and the twins sat in small stools near the bar.**

"**This place didn't change" saya smiled as she wandered her sight around the room.**

"**Uncle kai doesn't want to change the ambiance because of the memories." Rika stared at the ceiling.**

**When saya heard those words, memories flowed like a river. She remembered the days when she met haji at the school, when her father and riku died, and the time when she killed diva. She felt that all of it was like yesterday. **

_And so it will repeat itself…._


	3. Chapter 3

As haji ran towards the huge door, the violet-eyed queen immediately grabbed her sable from the young man beside her. At first, she tried to aim haji's neck. But then, she realized that she needs him to perform her important experiment. As she lowered her aim, the queen threw the sword and eventually injured haji's left foot

.

Haji groaned as the blade slashes his skin and muscles. Crimson blood flowed and it marks the white tiles as the chevalier tried to take a step forward. His speed declines because of the unexplainable pain that coursed through his whole body. The young girl was pleased and satisfied that a smirk was planted on her lips.

_**You cannot escape from me….**_

The sable she used was called "Damocles". Ancient words were marked on its iron blade and it was said that if the Damocles slashes a chevalier's skin, the wound wouldn't immediately heal even with their power to heal faster than a human being.

_**She needs me and I want her….**_

Haji ignored the pain and continued to run faster than before. The cold wind caressed his pale skin as he open the huge door with all his strength. The young girl was surprised as she watched the handsome chevalier slowly vanished within the woods. She didn't expect him to move and she thinks that he may even beg for her pardon.

The violet-eyed queen laughed heartfully. It was beyond her expectations and it really amaze her how haji moved precisely even with a wound that he received from Damocles.

"My queen, do you want me to chase him and bring him back to you?" the young man asked. His face shows anger building up inside of him.

"No, Micheal. I will be the one who will hunt him down and make him beg just to be mine." the young girl turned her back on Micheal. The smile on her lips didn't vanish. This is what she was waiting for, a deadly game with other queen that will change her dull life.

* * *

"wahh!, i'm already full!" Rena mumbled as she pushed her plate farther from her.

"rena and saya are just the same toward eating habits, aren't they?" lulu cheerfully said.

"Lulu" saya whispered. her cheeks were tinted.

"She's right saya, don't deny it" kai said as he collects the plate and head towards the sink.

There is a long, awkward silence as the old man left. Saya stared silently at the twins. Rena and Rika nearly looked like an identical twins besides their attitude, eye color and also their hair.

Rika has a long black hair that reached her slender thighs, her blue eyes has a depth of ocean waters and she is a very modest kid that leaves an impression of a girl who is always serious in her life. On the other hand, Rena has a short hair that barely touches her shoulders. Her hazel brown eyes has the same depth as saya. And the good thing about Rena, is that she is a young girl that makes people around her smile.

"umm.. Aunt saya. Is there something wrong on my face?" rika asked. Her innocent blue eyes makes her look like diva.

"No! ,I'm just thinking how kai managed to take care of the both of you." Saya replied. She really want to know how the twins grew while she was sleeping on the miyagusku family tomb. Kai and lulu seems to be a good parent figure to the both of them, but gaining some detail might help her to adjust.

"well, uncle kai often scolds us when we watched movies too much, go to a friends party and even having a date." rena pouts as she told their restrictions. Rika tries to stop her because kai is already listening to her while she was ranting.

"uh-oh. kai heard what you said rena." lulu tried to scared the young lass. the Schiff girl didn't age a bit for three decades. She's still the innocent, energetic, and cheerful lulu saya had seen.

"saya, I already prepared your bath" kai uttered as he pinched and stretched rena's cheeks into funny faces.

"thanks kai, oh by the way. can you cut my hair?, I can't walk normally thinking that it may trip me" saya said as she head towards the bathroom.

"yeah, early in the morning." Kai replied.

As saya stepped inside the bathroom, the hot water in the bathtub produce cloudy steam that immediately warms saya's tired body. It's been a long time since saya had took a bath. the mild chamomile fragrant from the water relaxes her sensitive senses. It eases her mind that ask many questions and also her body that never changed for many years.

As she closed her eyes, saya slightly tapped her long, slender fingers on her red, soft lips. It reminds her of the passionate kiss she shared with her beloved chevalier, haji. The scene from the *MET repeatedly played itself on her head. It was like a never ending sad movie which they are the characters. Haji's last words rang on her ears. Her heart and mind craves for his lonesome voice, his touch and his….blood?

Saya immediately shook her head to remove her unrequited thoughts. She pulled her knees and slowly laid her head on it. Tears flowed on her pinkish cheeks as she tries to convince herself that haji's already dead and will never return to her side.

**_i love you….and sorry…._**

* * *

**__**_***metropolitan opera house.**_

_**: wew!merry xmas everyone.i'm so sorry for TOO MUCH delay on updating this story...  
wish i can finish this up! **_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own blood +….:)

* * *

Haji was panting as he ran far from the facility. The fortress where he fought a huge battle with the violet-eyed queen's chevaliers was a forest filled with boastful trees and large a cloak of mist. Those pitiful chevaliers who fought him were devoid of their own emotion. Pain or even rage cannot be seen in their glassy eyes that make them look like a puppet without a soul.

There are a handful of them, but Hajji managed to defend himself. At first, he didn't even use his chiropteran hand, only his dagger and inhuman speed are all what he required. But as the violet-eyed queen appeared into the battlefield, Haji started to lose as if he was suddenly cursed. The chevaliers kept on coming as if they were an army with never ending reinforcement.

Now that he reached the foot of the forest mountain, Haji let himself to rest a bit by sitting under the faint shade of a huge oak tree. He, himself knew that his appearance is a mess. His trouser was torn enough to see his bare skin and it was drenched in blood, his jet black hair tousled into his pale face and last, he was running around barefooted.

Haji was confused that there are no chevaliers that trailed him or even hunt him down. Did that violet eyed queen gave up on her plans? Or is she just want to play with him more? , Haji's head is a mess just like his appearance. But then, this is a good thing for him. There will be no chevaliers or even a crazy queen that will follow him on his way towards Saya.

Haji imagined his beautiful mistress eagerly waiting for him. He longed for her affectionate touch, her sweet voice and even her rich, pouty lips. He cannot escape from that hellish place if he didn't hear the commanding and pleading voice of his queen. It was like a necessity that he can't live without it.

This is what he was always waiting for, days that Saya would not fight again and live her life to the fullest. There will be no chiropteran needed to be killed. Peaceful days with Saya will start and they will spend the eternity happily together.

**if he just knew the truth…..**

As the effect of the adrenaline completely fades, Haji immediately gathered himself and stood up to continue his long, upcoming journey. But then, pain thundered into his foot .He stumbled upon the oak tree and use it to support his composure. Blood flowed endlessly that he already felt lightheaded. The raw wound is deep that it really needs to be stitch.

Out of resources, the only thing Haji can use is his already torn jacket. He mended the tattered cloth and wrapped it around the raw flesh. This will stop the bleeding for the time being.

His left foot became a hinder to him. He felt numbness into his entire body, and then unconsciousness started to eat him up. The poor chevalier breathe heavily, soft moans escaped his throat whenever he tried to move his body.

How can he reach the tomb? is Saya still waiting for him? Will he just collapse in this unfamiliar forest? Questions filled his doubtful mind. The bloodied chevalier raised his chin to stare at the darkened sky. There are no stars that appeared brightly tonight. Huge, clustered clouds masked the spacious sky. Haji sighed and cursed at the air.

"It's going to rain huh?" He laid his broad, weakened shoulder on the tree's rough surface. Crickets filled the area with their deafening noise. Bats flew in different directions, flapping their wings rapidly as they nestled in different boughs.

"Wait, bats?" Haji remembered his chiropteran form. Chiropteran has wings and so is he. But Haji promised to himself that he wouldn't let Saya see his true form. Obviously, he was torn between his already broken pledge and responsibility.

"This is not the time to think about the pledge. I will do it" Haji stood up, his chiropteran hand marked the bark of the tree with its sharp claws. His feet trembled and he can hear his joints popping out. Haji could feel that his scarlet blood trickled to continue its course.

As he attained his desirable composure, Haji took his cello case and bestowed it into his shoulder. He remained silent and tried to concentrate. His psyche slowly merged with his environment. His senses were now sensitive in every movement or sound.

"This will be a tough flight" The chevalier hissed as he flapped his new pair of wings unto the grey sky.

* * *

The winds breeze entered from a small slit of an open window. The peach colored curtain swayed nonchalantly, inviting Saya to close the metal framed window. As the red-eyed queen tried to close the cold framed iron, rain drops fell into her moonlight skin. It sent a tingling effect into her body. She tilted her head and saw the blackened sky. The gloomy clouds reminded her of Haji, not only because of his silky, raven hair but also his stoic and calm expression.

After she closed the window, Saya immediately refrain herself from reminiscing her past. She climbed on her white mattress bed and tucked herself with a peach blanket. The coolness of the bed etched itself on her slender frame, her silk, scarlet night gown satiate its end on her smooth, soft thighs.

When her eyelids started to fall, a knock rang unto Saya's cozy room. The queen rose from her bed, her feet touched the cold hardwood flooring. She wobbled while walking towards the source of the sound. As she opened the door, Saya found the twins staring at her. They were wearing their pajamas and held their own pillows. Saya took a step backward to make a path for the two.

"Umm, Aunt Saya, can we sleep here with you tonight?" Rika asked while strongly gripping her soft blue pillow.

"S-sure" Saya replied. She saw the twins' determination and she cannot let go of this opportunity to know them better.

"Whoa! This room is better and larger than ours" Rena said in awe. The twins immediately crawled in Saya's bed. Giggles and squeaks filled the room. When Saya joined the bubbly pair, the twins snuggled and cuddled her arms. The two pulled her in either of their sides.

"Aunt Saya, can you tell us a bedtime story?" Rika pleaded, she was clinging on saya's left arm.

"Sure Rika, what story do you want?"

"Aunty! I want to hear some of your amazing battles. Please!"Rena uttered faster.

"Battles?" saya's eyes showed sadness. Rika stared at her aunt as if she knew what Saya's thoughts are. To avert the awkward topic, Rika suggested that they talked about each other's high school experience.

"Rika and I already graduated from high school and even college, but uncle Kai is so stubborn to let us work. So the two of us returned to *high school just to ease our boredom." Rena mumbled. Saya could feel the burden of being an almost immortal on the twins' case. They could stay young and healthy but their love ones die as the time passes. When Rena stopped telling their experiences, Saya felt that it was time for her to tell them hers.

"Thirty two years ago, I thought I'm just an ordinary high school girl. Participating in sports and has a weakness on math. But when.." Saya paused. She remembered the chiropteran, her teacher and her beloved chevalier.

"But when my chevalier gave his blood to me, my life suddenly changed. My memories returned in fragments. They were like a door needs to be unlocked. I remembered my life at the chateau, my huge mistake at the Vietnam and also my almost never ending path to put an end to all of those fighting." Tears welled up as she told all of her pain and also her sweet memories.

Saya cannot bear to see the twins if they will suffer the same experience as Diva and she walked through. She prayed silently to that the god may guide the precious twins on their long journey of their lives.

As Saya glanced at the twins, Rena and Rika slept silently while hugging the red-eyed queen's arms. They looked like an angel that kept Saya on being alive. She remembered her promise to Diva before she died on her arms. She promised that she will spend the eternity taking care of her two nieces.

The red eyed queen slowly removed her arms from the clutched of the twins and tucked them in her blanket. She closed her eyes as the rain poured continuously on the rough asphalt of the road. A hymn slowly echoed around the dark room.

* * *

*it's a different school from the first one where they graduate..

:This chapter should be a longer one…but my dog bit my notebook that I need to rewrite the whole thing…..

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am i? why is it black here?" Saya's voice reverberated around the pitch black room. She was standing in amidst of nothingness and looked like an empty trance. She walked in many directions but end up in the same place. The red eyed queen wears her high school uniform drenched with slick blood. It was not her blood but she felt sick just by seeing it. No light, noise, or even the twins can be found roaming in this emptiness.

"Am I the only person in this place? Am I…. alone? Her words struck her heart. Saya couldn't bear being alone that she would even choose to die than to be isolated from the people she cherished and love.

As if she was tired and felt depressed, Saya knelt on the ground and bent her head lowly. Tears flowed on her rosy cheeks and fell into her clutching knuckles. The red-eyed queen closed her eyes in hope to end this uncommon nightmare.

"Saya, are you crying?" a voice entered into saya's impassive trance. The sound came from the queen's front. As the red-eyed queen opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head, Saya saw Haji standing in front of her with a thrift smile on his lips. His silky raven hair falls perfectly on his shoulder and his blue-gray eyes were beaming with tenderness and love.

"This is just a dream, isn't it?" saya asked. She was disappointed but she felt happy that she can see him even if it was just in her dream. The queen cannot stop herself from touching her chevalier's face. Her outstretched hand touched the rough cloth and she felt the strong chest that she had always leaned on. As soon as Saya touched her chevalier, blood seeped on one corner of Haji's lips. His expression didn't change but the queen knew that haji suffers from an intense pain and misery.

Saya wanted to comfort the young man from whatever he feels. She stood up and walked closely to haji until she can feel his warm breath on her neck. The red eyed queen embraced haji and wrapped her arms around his body. She laid her head on the expanse of the chevalier chest. Heart beats rang into her ear like a fleeting melody. Saya cannot stop herself from touching him even she knew that the man she wrapped in her arms is already gone.

The queen wanted to stay like this forever, eternally intertwined with her beloved chevalier. The red queen clung to haji as if she was afraid that he may vanish at any time.

"Saya" Haji's voice is full of pain that the queen notice its hoarseness. She was disturbed on what he feels that it took her attention. As saya tried to lift her head to see Haji's lovely face, the chevalier immediately stopped her by hugging her tightly.

Saya's cheeks flushed red, but she noticed that there is something strange about Haji. His body is trembling nonstop as if he was afraid of something. The chevalier's skin is even paler than before that he looks like he swallowed the moon that he brightens in the sight of the queen. Haji slowly bowed his head that his lips touched the queen's sensitive ear. His warm, laboured breathing sent Goosebumps into saya's blood-drenched body.

The queen couldn't manage to move her body because of Haji's powerful arms. She couldn't see her lover's face that she always cherished in her memories.

"Haji, what-" her words were not finished as Haji whispered on her left ear.

"Saya, forgive…love you" these are the words saya can decipher from what haji was mumbling about. His deep voice is filled with power that commands and also an unexplainable pain.

Before the queen moved her body, the chevalier's fangs made its course and slowly pierce the smooth skin. The chevalier earned a soft moan from his queen that made him drove his canine deeply. Scarlet blood ran on the expanse of the queen's neck. Saya felt like she was in a room with depleting oxygen. Pain and pleasure mixed in her whole body that it became sensitive in every aspect.

She wanted to push him, ask him why he did this treacherous thing against her. Tears flowed on her cheeks as Haji continued to suck the poisonous yet delicious blood that gave the young man a never ending life on earth. The queen completely forgot the pain as the pleasure completely drives in; she never felt this kind of feeling in her entire life. Sanity left her mind as her eyes turned into crimson red. She wrapped her arms around her chevalier's neck. The queen's fingers crushed the black strands of Haji's hair. Saya kissed his jaw line which is the only thing visible to her. The young man felt her deed and he immediately remove his fangs from the queen's neck. He licked the remaining blood on her skin and painstakingly scooped the queen's jaw.

His blue orbs directly stared at the queen's red eyes. His eyes showed an extreme hunger, desire and the thing that shocked the queen is a sadness that sent a tinge of pain in to Saya's heart. The chevalier wiped the tears on the queen's cheek. His forehead touches hers as he gently kissed his queen. Saya's tasted her blood from his lips. It was a passionate kiss like the one they did in MAR. Once again, tears flowed from her clouded eyes nonstop. Memories flooded from the time she met him and also the time where they fought together.

Haji broke the kiss so the two of them can regain their composure. The chevalier planted small kisses and it travel from the queen's forehead to her ears. Saya closed her eyes and her nails dug haji's shoulders. The young man nipped the queen's ear and whispered calmly.

"Sorry" Haji said. He pushed Saya away from his body. The queen staggered and completely lost her balance. Her wide eyes reflect the emotionless face of Haji. The chevalier has a pity look on his eyes as if he had found a useless thing. Saya tried to stand but her body won't abide her. The chevalier turned his back to his queen. He started to walk away from Saya until the darkness completely swallowed him.

The queen who was left alone in the shadows cried with all her heart. Suddenly, a sound echoed into the dark walls that lulled her to close her eyes completely…

(End dream)

"Aunty, are you okay?" Rena shook Saya's shoulders. The queen woke up and rubbed her eyes then found her niece with a worry look on her face. She felt an odd feeling on her face that she touched her cheeks and found tears trailed down from her cloudy eyes.

Rena wiped the tears with her hand. Before she tried to wake Saya, her aunty was mumbling a name that she had known since she was a child. But, she doesn't know if Saya had a nightmare or a happy dream.

"Aunty, what is your dream all about?" The young girl asked. She watched her aunt's expression from the words she said.

A puzzled look appeared on the queen's face. She tried to remember what dream she had. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I forgot." Saya said. She stood up and walked to a mirror. She took a glance from a near window and she saw the beautiful view from her room. Rena walked towards her aunt and hurriedly grabbed her hands.

"Breakfast is waiting." The young girl jogged while Saya tailed her. The queen wished that she doesn't trip herself because of her hair. As they reached the dining area, Saya saw how busy Kai is when breakfast needs to prepared. Rika and lulu placed the plates at the table while Rena took her place as a bystander.

After preparing the food, Kai sat near Saya and gently tapped the queen's head. The old man cooked their breakfast according to the queen's likings. As lulu said the grace, the whole family silently prayed. Saya felt serene while saying her thanks and wishes that the peacefulness would remain even her slumber will soon come again.

Saya and the twins finished their breakfast and head towards the sofa where they can watch T.V. and eat popcorns served by lulu. Saya can't believe how technology changed for the past years; she was amazed on how flat the T.V. was. As they watch a movie that Rena rented, the chimes clang gracefully and footsteps were heard that make the queen turned to see who the visitor was.

After analyzing the image in front of her, the red queen immediately jumped from her seat after realizing who it really was. Saya walked towards the visitor and touched its face. The queen cannot believe what she was seeing that she wanted to pinch his face if he was true or just a creativity of her vast imagination.

"You're David, right?" the queen asked. A young man was standing in front of her that really looks like David and didn't even age a bit. Is she just hallucinating? If it isn't, who is he? Saya want to ask herself. But, she easily got her answer from Kai who was just standing near a pillar.

"He's not David, Saya. He is David's son."

"What!" a puzzled look appeared in her face but soon vanished as she remembered that before she slept in their family tomb, Julia was pregnant to David's child.

"I'm Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you, Saya." He smiled to the queen like it was the easiest way for him to do, not like his father who has a very gloom face all the time; Saya thought.

The young man look like in his twenties, but when Saya thought that her slumber passed thirty years; her mind goes in a confused state. Kai offered the young man to sit and served him tea. When Michael sat at the sofa, Rena grabbed Saya's hand and whispered something in her ears.

"Aunty, Michael is my chevalier." Rena giggled while Saya was shocked to what she had heard.

"How?" Saya asked. Her mind was racing and she couldn't think straight. Rena told the story behind Michael being her chevalier.

"This is how it goes aunty; Michael was our friend since we were child. Rika and I used to play with him all the time. When his father decided to returned to their country, he migrated to America and studied there. When he decided to visit us, an accident happened while he was walking in a street. He was bumped by a truck that it nearly killed him. Timely, I was there that I gave him my blood without thinking its consequences." Rena sighed heavily that made Saya wondered why she sighed.

"Did you sigh because you don't want him to be your chevalier?"

"It's not that. Look at him." Rena pursed her lip and nod towards the young man. Saya took a glimpse at Michael and saw something strange to him. He was staring at Rika unwaveringly. His eyes show happiness that he doesn't even need to smile. The red eyed queen knew what was going on; Michael has feelings for Rika.

"Are you jealous?" Saya had a concern look on her face. She doesn't want a love triangle between the siblings.

"No I'm not!, I'm just afraid that he will take Rika away from me." Rena pouts and looked at Rika who was having a conversation with Lulu.

"Rena, no one can separate you from each other. I will never allow that thing to happen. I promise." Saya stuck her pinky finger out, Rena did the same thing.

After her conversation with Rena, Saya tried to have a talk with Michael.

"Michael, how's Julia and David?"

"They're doing just fine. They stayed in America because father just retired from his work" Michael took a sip of his tea. His eyes stayed on Rika even he was having a conversation with Saya.

"Michael, you love Rika don't you?"

The young man was dumbfounded because of what he just heard. His face was tainted with a rosy colour up to his ears.

"I- is it obvious?" Michael couldn't look up to Saya who was Rika's aunty. He tried to keep his feelings because he doesn't have the gut to tell it. Now that Saya knew his feelings for Rika, he doesn't know what to do. Will he tell it directly to Rika or let someone tell her?

"Don't worry, I won't tell Rika anything unless you tell her. Just promise you'll protect her and also Rena.'kay?" the red queen smiled and patted his shoulder. Saya found it amusing that someone will protect diva's child beside her and Kai.

"fine." The young man stood and walk towards Rika.


End file.
